


The Demon of Parvalla

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, Worldbuilding, there's probs gonna be lots of fantasy politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: "In a time when the world was made up of many a great people, each group characterized by their own set of powers, the world was ravaged by war. Those from the fiery land of Nabaad were at war of those from the land of Paaneesh, a land that was characterized by its many rivers and lakes. Paaneesh was at war with those from the wind nation of Sakinhuls, who was at war with Nabaad. In the center of these three great nations was the disputed territory which they fought for. This disputed territory of Qumer was vast in size and consisted mostly of a great desert. Those from Sakinhuls claimed that Qumer had always been their territory, while Paaneesh claimed it was theirs. Nabaad, the third party, wanted to take Qumer as their own. However, it was said that Qumer was truly an old territory belonging to the once great earth nation of Piliathes, who remained on neutral grounds when it concerned the dispute."-Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU in which they all have powers





	The Demon of Parvalla

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more characters added as the fic goes on, but I don't wanna tag everything at once so I'll add characters and ships as they appear and happen! 
> 
> Hanamaki and Matsukawa will be the primary focus of the fic, but it won't be solely from their points of view!

In a time when the world was made up of many a great people, each group characterized by their own set of powers, the world was ravaged by war. Those from the fiery land of Nabaad were at war of those from the land of Paaneesh, a land that was characterized by its many rivers and lakes. Paaneesh was at war with those from the wind nation of Sakinhuls, who was at war with Nabaad. In the center of these three great nations was the disputed territory which they fought for. This disputed territory of Qumer was vast in size and consisted mostly of a great desert. Those from Sakinhuls claimed that Qumer had always been their territory, while Paaneesh claimed it was theirs. Nabaad, the third party, wanted to take Qumer as their own. However, it was said that Qumer was truly an old territory belonging to the once great earth nation of Piliathes, who remained on neutral grounds when it concerned the dispute.

The people who called Qumer their home remained relatively undisturbed by the war that ravaged their territory. Most of the population was relatively isolated from each other, making their homes in the few oasis towns that dotted the landscape of Qumer. These people lived their lives peacefully, merchants selling their goods and mothers feeding their children. Of course, in a land that was being taken from them, there would always be trouble in some place. Occasionally a village closer to the borders might find itself occupied by one of the other nations’ militaries. Other times, troublemakers would appear seemingly out of nowhere.

One such trouble maker lived in the oasis village of Parvalla. Parvalla was so small that there wasn’t much more than a small market, a handful of homes, and a school building that was slowly crumbling from the constant battering of the wind. The reason for the wind was due to the fact that Parvalla rested in a place very closer to the borders of Sakinhuls and Nabaad. It had been occupied briefly by soldiers of both countries, though they quickly found that there wasn’t much resources that they could use and moved on.

The troublemaker of Parvalla had been given the name of the Demon of Parvalla. He hadn’t been brought into his troublesome nature of his own accord. Rather, it was something that was given to him without choice. He had been born with the cursed power of granulation- that is, he had the ability to turn things into sand by touch. Most of the time he couldn’t control it. The only people that were immune to the child’s curse were others who had sand based powers. The Demon of Parvalla became infamous quickly. Other children disappeared, prized possessions crumbled apart as he held them. His name was Hanamaki, but it was forgotten by the people of his village due to his disposition.

As Hanamaki grew older, he sealed himself away from the rest of the village, building a hut on the outskirts and concealing his power from any who came along. He wanted nothing more than to live a peaceful life with complete control of his power, or if not control- no power at all. As years passed and Hanamaki came of age, the people of the village had almost forgotten him. He was rarely seen, and due to his isolation, he had no incidents. The only talk of him the village had were now exaggerated tales and the occasional comment of how miserable a being he was.

Hanamaki had no family. His mother, it was said, died in childbirth, while his father had come from a distant village and abandoned the child in Parvalla. If he had siblings, he’d never met them, and he had no friends. Somehow, he managed to make a life of his own. He was able to find his own means of food without going into the market often. He made up his own games to pass his time alone, and occasionally would borrow books from those who didn’t fear him. He loved reading the most.

When the war over Qumer had begun, Hanamaki was recruited by the other villagers to help guard the village. He willingly accepted, not wanting to cross them and hoping that such a good deed might let them forgive him of his past. There were several patrol points set up around the edge of the village, and Hanamaki’s hut was made the final. He would keep watch of the visible area at night from the roof of his hut, a bell perched next to him to ring if danger was near. It was at this point that his life changed.

The sky over the desert was almost always clear and this night was no exception. Everything was illuminated by the lights of the moons and stars. The bigger of the two moons was called by his people Luxoct. It was the light of Luxoct that travelers relied on as the traveled through the night. In the distance, Hanamaki saw a single approaching shadow. He watched for a moment as the figure drew closer and closer to Parvalla. Hanamaki’s hand rested against the warning bell, debating whether or not this warranted emergency, until he decided that it was but one man. What was the worst that could happen? If anything, the stranger might have been seeking asylum from the war.

So instead of ringing the bell, he gracefully hopped down from the roof of his hut and began to approach the stranger. He got within earshot of the stranger and shouted out a greeting, asking if there was anything he could do to help them, to which he got no reply. The stranger just kept walking forward at the same steady pace. Hanamaki repeated his words again, trying not to let any uncertainty creep into his tone.

The man was close in height to him, his skin slightly darker. He wore a long coat with pants that ended midway down his calf. A scarf was wrapped around his shoulders and neck, as well as much of his head. The only part of his face that Hanamaki could see was a pair of tired dark eyes and the few strands of dark hair that snuck out from under the scarf. The second time that Hanamaki shouted to him, he stopped in his tracks, giving him a look that sent shivers down his spine. How could he, the Demon of Parvalla, be terrified so much of another person. It didn’t make sense to him when he had a power to which very few could resist. 

Before Hanamaki had time to question the stranger any more, he found himself unable to move. It felt like his legs had been fused to the ground and when he looked down, he found it apparent why. Sand was slowly creeping up his legs, encasing him in a cement like hold. This time, Hanamaki could not hide the panicked expression that crept into his features. He watched the stranger, waiting for his next move. The sand tightened and then he felt himself being slowly raised into the air. This was not good. He should have rang the bell before, but he had no idea that the stranger would possess such a power.  _ Of course it’s the only damn thing I can’t fight. What the hell am I supposed to do? Turn the sand into sandier sand?  _

The stranger stared at him in confusion for a moment before Hanamaki realised that he had spoken out loud. He gasped as the sand loosened and he fell to the ground, and he looked up at the stranger, wondering what had just happened. The stranger chuckled lowly, barely loud enough for Hanamaki to hear, and then he gave out to hysteric laughter. He didn’t think what he had said was particularly funny, but then again, it was a rather ridiculous situation to say such a thing in. He began nervously laughing along with the stranger, hoping he was spared. He tensed up when the stranger came over to him in a few quick strides, hitting him on the shoulder and doubling over in laughter. 

“I haven’t heard something that absurd in a really long time,” the stranger wheezed between laughs, attempting to regain composure. Was this really the same guy that had Hanamaki scared to death only moments ago? He still didn’t know how to react to the guy so he just watched him in confusion. “Name’s Matsukawa. I mean no harm,” he said with a quiet chuckle.

This time, Hanamaki did know how to react. “No harm? Then what the hell was that back there?” He squeaked indignantly. 

“Oh that? Don’t worry about it. It’s how I read whether or not to trust people,” Matsukawa responded, a sly grin spreading across his face.

“And you can’t figure out whether or not someone’s worthy of your trust in a less intimidating way!?” 

“Nope, not really. You see, with my control of the sand, I’m able to use it as a way to read people. I can dig into their mind. It’s not like I see their whole past or read their exact thoughts, but it’s more of a feeling,” he shrugged.

“Well, may I ask what brings you to Parvalla? These are terribly troubling times and we must take precautions for the safety of our village.”

Matsukawa shrugged. “Mostly, I’m just passing through, but I am also recruiting people. You see, I’m going on a long journey to build up my team of sorts. I need the best I can get,”

“I hate to disappoint, but there isn’t really much of interest in Parvalla, or the whole of Qumer. You’d be best searching elsewhere,” Hanamaki said slowly, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Oh, but I think I have found just the person I need. Your comment earlier. You have the power of granulation, do you not. You would be the perfect compliment to me,” the other replied, grin growing. 

“Oh…” Hanamaki said, taken aback. There wasn’t really much for him in the village. He  _ could _ leave if he wanted to. It was not like the people of the village would notice. Still, he thought it wrong too just leave without warning. After all, they had recruited him to help guard the village. He would have to take it up with the elders if he was going to leave with a clear conscience. 

And so he brought the stranger that was Matsukawa into the heart of the village, seeking the wisdom of the elders. Despite it being late, the village was still rather lively. People talked loudly in the streets and the market was still thriving. As Hanamaki strode down the street, stranger at his side, the people fell into a hushed whisper, watching them with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Hanamaki pushed it to the back of his head. He couldn’t let them bother him anymore. He hoped that wherever Matsukawa took him, the people wouldn’t watch him with the same fear that they did here. 

As they walked into the temple of the elders, a single old woman watched them with curiosity. She turned to beckon her sisters out into the open space. Now surrounded, they gazed at the two intruders with confusion, which settled into recognition. A single bony finger extended towards Matsukawa. “You there,” a raspy voice echoed through the room. “You are with the fighters, are you not?” 

Matsukawa dipped into a bow, eyes staring at the ground. “Yes I am, miss. But, unfortunately, I am the only one remaining of the original. I don’t want to give up the goal of reunifying this land, and so I am here to seek assistance. I humbly request to borrow this man to accompany as I rebuild what has been lost,” his voice was low, and much more serious than the exchange that he’d had with Hanamaki previously. Hanamaki watched the man cautiously, wondering what we was agreeing to do. 

He’d heard of a group that called themselves the fighters in hushed whispers. They were spoken about in almost the same manner as he, the Demon of Parvalla. He supposed that ridiculous title wouldn’t matter once he left with Matsukawa, that is, if the elders allowed him to. But the few whispers he had heard about the fighters didn’t tell him much of anything. There was still much that he didn’t know. The group was shrouded in conspiracy and mystery. What he knew was that they claimed to have the goal of stopping the wars once and for all, bringing peace among all of the great nations. It was said that they had nearly succeeded one time, bringing a tense neutrality between two nations that seemed to be but a legend to those who lived in Qumer. Those two nations had had great power among themselves that greatly contrasted with each other. Hanamaki had even heard tales of people with the ability to manipulate space-time. He shivered at the thought of such powers being real. 

The old lady who had addressed Matsukawa nodded slowly, stroking her chin with a thumb. “I see… then we grant our permission for you to take the Demon with you,” she murmured. Hanamaki stared at the woman in surprise. His plans had been riding on being able to leave, but a part of him had believed that they would try to confine him to Parvalla, forcing him to live out the rest of his life in horrid infamy. 

“I thank you, miss. Sorry for troubling you, we will be on our way now,” Matsukawa spoke, slowly standing back up and gesturing for Hanamaki to follow him. Once outside, Hanamaki let his shoulders slump in relief. How did she know who the stranger was, along with his intentions. Many more questions began to fly through his mind. But the single thought that rose above all of them was of the fact that he was free. He could travel as a stranger, where nobody knew him by the cursed name his village had given him. He could finally live. 

And so their journey began.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this fic and what you think I could improve on! /Constructive/ criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
